


Kiss, kiss, fall in love

by daijinboo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Mutual Pining, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daijinboo/pseuds/daijinboo
Summary: About Ingrid and Sylvain playing Monopoly, Ingrid making Sylvain asking to Felix go with him to the New Year's Eve party, Sylvain being awkward for the first time in his whole life and Felix surprising him.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, slightly mentioned Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Kiss, kiss, fall in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daraenss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daraenss/gifts).



> I've written this for Secret Santa for @daraenss.  
> It's my first time writing a fic (and in english) in a long long time, as well as it's my first time writing a fic for FE3H, but I've written it putting lots of love and effort in it, so I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> That's all, thanks for reading uwu

Sylvain was brave, or that was the impression he thought he gave to people. However, Ingrid always loved to remember him how much of a wimp and coward he actually could be, especially when it came to talking about love. She didn't do it with any bad intention, but he preferred to act like he wasn't the culprit of his own acts. It was destiny the one that made him fail, of course. 

"You totally should ask him". She said out of the blue. Sylvain just wanted a little bit of distraction while playing Monopoly with her supposedly best friend, but she wouldn't give him the peace he was anxious for having. And he had to make some emphasis in the supposedly, because even if he adored her, she was kind of a traitor for talking about those things without any previous warning. "The worst thing that could happen to you is that he turns you down, so why don't you try it?".

The fact that she complained to him about his decisions about love stuff surprised him: a nerd like her giving him love advices was none but hilarious, and even if he wanted to avoid the real thing behind it, he couldn't deny listening to her saying things like those ones was funny. 

"It'd be amazing if you just practiced what you preached, baby" - and he winked. When he said the last part, she just made an icky face, which was exactly what he was looking for. He was an expert on annoying Ingrid, and he was totally proud of it. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you need to know I know what you've tried to do... And no, I'm not forgetting about that topic". Oh, man, she caught him. 

"Of course not... After all, we can't forget about Dorothea". Ingrid gave him a tired look that lowkey could hide how flustered she was. If devil worked hard, Sylvain worked harder. And he was a professional responsibility evader, so he pointed at the board and just said. “By the way, you’re in New York Avenue, you owe me 200”. Ingrid snorted, and handed him the fake money. She didn’t like when he did things like that one. 

“We were talking about you, not about me and my romantic life… which is none of your business”. Sylvain moved his token, and when he noticed where he was, he screamed in the most dramatical way he could.

“Oh, shit, jail”. 

“That’s karma” Ingrid giggled then. “So… Felix”.

Ingrid mentioning that name made her win Sylvain’s attention in the span of two seconds. It was the name of one of the closest person to them. The one which made Sylvain yearn for a longer time he expected ever to do. The worst part was that one was too obvious, and the other too oblivious. Not that Felix didn’t notice the way in which he talked and acted towards him or how he enjoyed teasing him, but he hadn’t discovered the reality behind that behaviour. It was true that, yes, he used to do it because he had fun annoying him and that he did it with all his close friends and with those people Sylvain wanted to woo. And Felix hadn’t ever thought he was in the second group of people. 

“Yeah, Felix. What about him?”. Ingrid didn’t have to say anything. Just a look was more than necessary to make him understand what she was trying to tell him. “Listen, I appreciate your efforts in finding me a companion for the New Year's Eve party… But that’s not how things work, my sweet Ingrid”. 

Ingrid threw the dice and moved her token. 

“Please, stop with the pet names. They make me cringe”.

“That’s an amazing reason to keep using them”. 

That time, she decided to ignore him and continue her route. Sylvain laughed, trying to win her attention back, but she wouldn’t do it. She was focused again in the game, especially because she fell in a place without owner, so taking the little money she had, she paid for it and became the landlord. 

“I’m winning this round, Sylvain. Just look at me”. 

“You seem pretty sure of winning when you haven’t ever beat me at Monopoly in your whole life”. 

“If I win…” Sylvain looked at her with the biggest face of interest he could have ever done. That start always meant that she was going to make them bet for something, and he was totally on for it. “If I win, you’ll ask him”.

Ingrid knew that it wasn’t the way of solving stuff like that one. She knew that, under other circumstances, she wouldn’t do that as well. It was kind of childish and she was aware of the fact that pressuring people in that way wasn’t the best option; however, she had been friends with Sylvain for ages and she already had discovered how he worked: he just needed a reason to do it without feeling bad about it, even when he was the most impulsive person someone could have met. He needed someone or something to blame on if things didn’t go as well as he wanted. 

“Are we really doing things in this way…?”. He chuckled. “I didn’t expect you to be this competitive, but okay, I’ll do it. It’s not like you’re going to win or something”.

Those words were the ones that sentenced him. All the good luck he had, all of it vanished then. Ingrid, as if destiny decided to help her in her commitment, started to play as she never did: the dice gave her the numbers she needed and her token moved between places that made her win money and properties. When the game ended, Sylvain smiled with faked pride and gave her his hand.

“Congratulations, you won for the first time in your life. You must feel proud!”. She nodded. Of course she was. “A man’s word is a man’s word, and I will do what we promised”.  
The way in which he acted in that moment, how coolly he talked, all of that was pure window-dressing. He really had a problem. 

It wasn't just the flirting, because saying that Sylvain didn't enjoy it a lot would be such an awful lie. He felt comfortable with flirting, it was part of his natural charm and his personality. It wasn’t either asking Felix to go with him to the New Year's Eve party; he wasn’t someone who enjoyed big parties like that one, but he wouldn’t mind tag along if he needed a friend to go with him. After all, he could seem slightly grouch, but he was always there for their friends, especially if those friends were Ingrid and Sylvain. The real problem arose when he had to think about love itself, what it meant to be, the way he felt about it and about being in love with one of the people he appreciated the most. And oh, that was a long ass ride.

If it had to be summed up in a couple of words, it could be said that he was afraid of how love itself worked, of uncomfortable scenarios and, of course, of sad feelings. He made people think he was pretty optimist about that topic, but the reality was completely the opposite. What he had to say was pretty simple, and he would do it, because he really wanted to go with him. 

His mind came up then with a series of complex thoughts about feelings, and he needed to answer to a couple of questions. Yes, he liked him, and yes, Felix was probably the person he wanted to kiss the most in that moment. But… was it reciprocated? Was he prepared to it? What could happen then? The fun in all that situation could be found in the fact that, since he didn’t know how to answer to the first question, he wouldn’t be able to answer the next ones. The worst part was that he was overthinking everything, and it wasn’t something he was used to. The situation gave him such a headache: destiny shouldn’t put to think too much about that stuff to someone who’s that impulsive and enjoy that much flirting. 

Ah, the disastrous consequences of being a Gemini. 

Because of that, he solved it how he knew the best: being honest and straightforward without losing his flirty point. Ingrid had left Sylvain’s flat some minutes ago, but not before reminding him to talk to Felix. She had been annoying him a lot with that issue when she wasn’t the type of people who used to poke her nose in where it's not wanted, so that gave him certain hopes and certain delusion as well. She had to know something, and that was why she was pushing him to do it. There were possibilities of him being wrong and his best friend telling him to do it so he could let his feelings go and to help him, even if it could hurt. No matter which option was the correct one, he was Sylvain Jose Gautier and he always tried to do something instead of just leaving an eternal “what if” in his mind. At least, if he failed, he could say he had given it a chance. 

He was alone in his house. Their flatmates, Dimitri and Dedue, had left for the whole day and he didn’t know when he would come back. Actually, it was something he didn’t need to know either. It was the perfect moment to talk to Felix. Having his phone in hand, he didn’t think that much about it and he directly called him. He had to wait for some rings until he could hear his tired voice. 

“What is it, Sylvain?” For how he asked that question, Sylvain thought Felix had just guessed he was in trouble. He was, but not how he thought. 

“Hey, Felix! I was thinking about… why don’t we go on a date?” That was what happened when people let Sylvain talk without asking him first to think before speaking. However, even if he did it, he would do it no matter what. 

“I swear to God, if it was just for that, I’m going to hang up the phone”.

“Noooo, wait”. Felix huffed. “You don’t have any sense of humour, do you?”.

“I do have a sense of humour; what I don’t have is a stupid one”. Sylvain complained. He really was funny; it was Felix’s fault not to think he was. “What did you want now?”

“Are you finally coming to the New Year’s Eve party Claude’s throwing with me? Well, and with Ingrid and all the squad too”. 

He would have ended the sentence without the clarification, but he decided to act wisely (thoughtfully?) for once. The last thing he needed in that moment was, ironically, to embarrass himself.

“I thought we had talked about this before?” 

They stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, one waiting for the other to answer and the other trying to remember when he had asked him that. Then he remembered he had already done it, and that he clowned himself. Because of that, he tried to clean his image in the best way possible: acting cool, even if he was dumb. 

“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to remind you that you were going to the party with us. But I’m glad you already did”.

“I don’t have that much of a bad memory, you know it, right?” Felix exhaled some air. “But thanks for the friendly reminder, I guess”. 

“No problem! After all, you’ll need someone to kiss in the first minutes of year, right?” And he laughed. He knew it was pretty cringy and Felix made him notice too by the way in which he just answered. However, sometimes he just forgot how to flirt in certain circumstances. 

“I’ll pretend you didn’t say that cheesy shit”. 

“Yes, I did”. 

“No, you didn’t”. Sylvain mimicked his answer mockingly, and it was Felix the one who nagged then, causing his friend to laugh a lot. “Don’t say things you won’t do later”. The chuckle stopped, and Felix continued, with a smile on the lips Sylvain couldn’t see. “Well, I have to leave you. See you soon”. 

The cat has got Sylvain’s tongue. He couldn’t believe he did that. And he couldn’t believe as well how much in love he was with him. He thought then that, maybe, he would have to kiss him at the party to fulfil the promise he did. Because, after all, he actually was kind of brave when he wanted.


End file.
